little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Under the Sea (Daffy Duck version)
Before Lilo could swim away, Daffy blocked her path. "Lilo, listen to me. The human and alien world, it's a mess!" he told her, "Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there." He led Lilo back to sitting on the rock. Lilo wasn't sure if she agreed with him, but she was willing to listen to him. Daffy: The seaweed is always greener In somebody else's lake He swam towards Lilo as he continued to sing. Daffy: You dream about going up there But that is a big mistake Lilo angrily turned her head away. Daffy: Just look at the world around you Right here on the ocean floor A lot of fish swam around Lilo, who enjoyed it. She floated a little upward as she twirled a lot. Daffy: Such wonderful things surround you What more is you lookin' for? Under the sea Under the sea Darling, it's better Down where it's wetter Take it from me Up on the shore, they work all day Out in the sun, they slave away While we devotin Full time to floatin Under the sea Daffy then swam up to a blue lobster, who was playing the clams like drums. Then Daffy did the drums. Daffy and Lobster: Down here, all the fish is happy Daffy: As off through the waves they roll Daffy and Lobster: The fish on the land ain't happy Daffy: They sad 'cause they in their bowl As Daffy sang that, a big, sad-looking, cyan fish was floating inside a bubble. Daffy: But fish in the bowl is lucky They in for a worser fate One day, when the boss get hungry On "hungry," Daffy used his finger to pop the bubble. Cyan Fish: Guess who's gonna be on the plate Daffy: Whoa-ho! Under the sea Lilo was fidgeting with the same flowers. Daffy: Under the sea Suddenly, one flower popped up from the ground, revealing a seahorse. Daffy: Nobody beat us Fry us and eat us Then more seahorses popped up and swam around Lilo. Daffy: In fricassee Daffy saw a hook, picked it up, and put it in a clam, and the clam didn't like it. Daffy: We what the land folks loves to cook Under the sea we off the hook We've got no troubles Life is the bubbles Under the sea As Daffy sang that, the clam spat the hook at him. Luckily, Daffy dodged it. A trio of snails sang. Snails: Under the sea Daffy: Under the sea The snails sang again. Snails: Under the sea Soon, all kinds of fish gathered around to join in the song. Daffy: Since life is sweet here We got the beat here Naturally The snails sang again. Snails: Naturally-ee-ee Daffy: Even the sturgeon an' the ray They get the urge 'n' start to play Then a beluga sturgeon played a clarinet while a manta ray used rocks as symbols. Daffy: We got the spirit You got to hear it Under the sea He played the clams as if they were steel drums. Daffy: The newt play the flute The carp play the harp The plaice play the bass Ain't they soundin' sharp? The bass play the brass The chub play the tub The fluke is the duke of soul Fluke: Yeah! Daffy: The ray, he can play The ling's on the strings The trout rockin' out The blackfish, she sings The smelt and the sprat They know where it's at And, oh, that blowfish Blow! They were so in tuned with the music that they didn't see Chip and Dale appearing. The two chipmunks glided their way through the dance floor. Dale accidentally bumped into one of the dancing fish, but Chip pulled him off, and they didn't lose their cools. The chipmunks spotted Lilo on the rock. Lilo smiled upon seeing her friends. Chip and Dale whispered something into Lilo's ears. Lilo followed Chip and Dale out of the dance party. On Daffy's right, one group was playing instruments. On his left, another group was doing the conga. Inside a big fish, a shrimp played on the former's teeth as if it were a xylophone. Daffy: Yeah! Under the sea Some red lobsters sang. Red lobsters: Under the sea Daffy: Under the sea The red lobsters sang again. Red lobsters: Under the sea Daffy was riding a school of fish and jump off them. Daffy: When the sardine Begin the beguine It's music to me What do they got? A lot of sand As he sang, he picked up some sand and tossed it in the air. Daffy: We've got a hot crustacean band Each little clam here Know how to jam here Under the sea He swam up and began to laugh and dance as he sang the next part. Daffy: Each little slug here Cuttin' a rug here Under the sea Each little snail here Know how to wail here That's why it's hotter Under the water Ya, we in luck here Down in the muck here Under the sea Everybody, happily pointed their fins to the rock. "Lilo?" asked a confused Daffy. Just realizing that Lilo wasn't there, everybody swam off in disappointment. Only Daffy stayed behind. He sighed in defeat. "Oh! Somebody's got to nail that girl's fins to the floor." "Daffy!" called a voice. It was Buster. Then Daffy turned to see Buster swimming to him. "Daffy, I've been looking all over for you," Buster panted. "I've got an urgent message from the sea king." "The sea king?" asked Daffy, as Buster nodded. "He wants to see you right away," he said, tugging him by his hand. "Something about Lilo." Then he swam off, leaving Daffy in a big panic state. "He knows!" he gasped, knowing he was now in boiling water! Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Songs